


「圈套|飞唐」终章高H版④TheEnd

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory III | Trapped
Genre: HIStory III | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q





	「圈套|飞唐」终章高H版④TheEnd

楔子>>>

当欲望暂时消退，思绪渐入清明，横亘于两人之间诸多未解困扰，仍是客观存在的现状。曾处于身份立场的矛盾点，曾被划定在黑白相悖的对立面，是非判定因果归责，在彼此的世界里，有着大相径庭的结论。长久以来受各自人生轨迹牵引，所形成定式的思维惯性与处世行径；社会背景成长环境潜移默化下，根深蒂固却南辕北辙的视角及认知——唐毅与孟少飞，像是两条本无交集的平行线，彻头彻尾的不同。

然而，大起大落的人生线谱中，事件以不同频率出现，两条平行线被越来越多途经的线程贯穿缠绕。不知从何时起，也不知谁起的头，他们都不自觉偏离了既定轨道——不平行，必相交。他们的结合像是自然规律一般理所当然。

曾经孑然一身的孟少飞，拥有过简单平凡的小确幸，体悟过人生岔道口的彷徨无措，更尝过失去后不知何时会结束的痛。在参与了唐毅的人生，感知他所经历的一切喜悲，曾经“身受”过的让他加倍“感同”。有一种爱情，或可生死相交；有一种亲情，亦可肝胆相照；有一种友情，更可魂牵梦绕——在唐毅与孟少飞的情感世界里，他们之间的羁绊已非小情小爱。

四年多的光景里，两人从针锋相对恨不能老死不相往来，到惺惺相惜甚而互许不离不弃，此间百转千回，曾跌破黑白两道、亲友仇敌无数众人的眼镜。也正因如此，不论自身主观视角的明察，或是他人旁敲侧击的暗示，他们从未否定或回避彼此之间存在的落差。想来求同存异或许过于言之轻巧，却是唐毅与孟少飞始于殊途终于同归的相融之道。

只是，他们都还年轻，仍在人生试炼的进程里摸索，学着正视差异彼此包容，尊重对方的社会关系，相携成长共进退。原本同极相斥的两个独立个体，慢慢向着对方努力迈进，直至跨过相吸的临界点，终于并轨交融。但最基本的，或许还是坦诚。世间并不存在无条件无依据的信任，如果有，那只是愚忠。信任基于接纳与付出，允许对方进到你内心的某个层面，并给予对方能感知到的切实回应，这便是安全感。

有些事，并不会因为不提不说而自行消散，相反，会将隔阂的鸿沟凿裂得更深。如果正视直面，可以破开不必要的迂回，蜕去谨小慎微的易碎外壳，让彼此的关系更纯粹也更坚韧——即便明知会因此引发短暂阵痛，却也是磨合过程中毫无捷径可言的必要环节——所以，冲动鲁莽如孟少飞，内心却是明晰通透的，他惯来都会选择抛出犀利直球。爱上唐毅，就是这么简单，他不需要谁来说三道四；以命相抵的胁迫，即便是基于正义，他也并不觉得自己有权站在道德的制高点；以爱之名，如果最终却带来伤害，他必将倾其所有尽力补偿。而这些，他不想让唐毅用猜的，而是直白的、明确的、用讲的，让他清楚知道。

——————————

蒙入夜幕的行天盟主宅，这晚不知怎的，又回到了几个月前“生人勿进”的状态。只是这次，却不是老大亲自下的指令。本来宅子内外的夜间安保部署正如常进行，却因为他们酒醉夜归的老板，打破了宁静。虽然身边跟了很久的小弟，都因为难得看到老板喝醉而觉得出奇，但有孟警官照料着，他们也都以为这段小插曲不会再有下文。不曾想过没多久，二楼主卧传来让人面红耳赤的声响，让负责主宅附近安保的一班小弟们，面面相觑手足无措起来。

他们不是没撞见过唐老大跟孟警官的亲昵，热恋期的两人，光眼神交互就能闪瞎众人狗眼。而二楼的所有房间，隔音系统都做得相当到位，毕竟是老板的私人区域。他们虽然偶尔能从二楼的落地窗，寥寥窥见交叠的人影，但往往撞见这种情况，小弟们也都识趣地非礼勿视。像今晚这样动静之大，落地窗下竟能听到，这次老板借着酒劲，是不是玩得有点大……孟警官那辨识度极高的声音都变了调，隐约还能听到求饶和惊叫声，光听声音都不知是爽是疼，让一众非战斗人员不知道该捂着耳朵迅速撤离，还是待在原地继续听墙角。虽然孟警官看着皮实命又大，但怕是也招架不住他们老板的手腕吧……毕竟道上传的那些男女通吃的艳史，怕也不是空穴来风吧。真怕唐老大好不容易追回来的宝贝，被他不知轻重的弄死……这一夜，楼上的声响此消彼长，行天盟的“皇帝”大人不管不顾，真真急刹了底下一班操碎心的“太监”。

正文>>>

二楼卧室紧闭的房门内，腥甜浓郁的麝香味飘散弥漫，久未停歇的肉体拍击声夹杂着亢吟粗喘，撩拨满室春光。两具高频率交缠律动的男性躯体，在昏黄夜灯的映照下，蒙上了一层旖旎光晕。唐毅肌肉虬结的弯臂，牢牢困住身前男人削瘦的身体，借着下压的力道，迎合越来越狂放的进击，每每将粗壮的紫红色硬物狠狠贯入紧致的体内，都能换得怀里那人哀哀求饶的呜咽。血脉贲张的一幕幕，被不远处角落里的落地镜，一丝不漏的清晰记录下来，并随之投射入两人时不时在镜中勾缠的视线里。

唐毅的撞击渐渐失速，变得全无章法，额前的碎发随着激烈的肢体动作垂落下来，遮住了布满红血丝的眼，整张脸隐匿在阴影里，愈发显得沉郁邪黑。情绪爆发牵出的狂欲极具攻击性，叫嚣着将孟少飞整个燃尽。一波未平一波又起，许是羞耻于之前太过外放不知收敛造成的过大动静，又或是实在撑不住脱力的身体，孟少飞膝盖打着颤软软向前俯趴在床上，顺势将整张脸埋入枕头，把自己控制不住的声音藏起来。可是身后的男人才没有这么容易就放过他，被弃之一边、让小警察胆寒的某样物件，像是被玩上瘾一般，被唐毅再次摸了过来，趁着小警察埋头不自知又全无防备的当口，又一次箍上他硬挺勃发的分身根部——

尝过一次便再难忘记的胀痛感，又再一次铺天盖地的袭来，后穴里变本加厉横冲直撞的巨物，仿佛在告诉他，刚刚只是演习。被迫接受扩张到极致的疼痛和体内仿佛要撑破他身体的猛兽，让孟少飞被激得蒙在胖胖的枕头里呜呜直叫，死死握着的拳头频频捶击床面，发泄着身体所受到的猛烈冲击。唐毅重喘着喉头上下翻滚，缓下被突然夹紧的甬道挤压至疼痛的快感，此刻他已完全不受理智枷锁的管束，对于身下这具专属于他的禁脔，他只想听从本能，征服驰骋，甚至摧毁。

“别这样……唐毅，拜托不要……啊——”  
孟少飞的体内又湿又热又紧，穴肉经受着高强度的摩擦，颤巍巍地抽搐紧缩。被迫接受粗暴的性爱，生理泪液早被逼到决堤，湿了满枕。一直隐忍着急促深喘来保持清醒，原本虚软无力的腰身却突然僵直，被唐毅狠狠撞到了某处敏感部位。  
“唔！不行……哈啊……那里……不行……”  
透着惊慌的声音被不断撞散，只字片语抖得如同秋风里的落叶，嘴唇更是被咬到青白斑驳。而唐毅也发现了他体内深处的热情反应：紧紧裹着他粗壮分身的穴肉，仿佛无数张娇嫩的小嘴紧密含吮，随着体内时不时的震颤而蠕动着。唐毅被夹的头皮发麻欲念勃发，弯臂搂过他抗拒闪躲的腰身，用力拖向自己，下身借着向后扯动的惯性，用力顶入更深更紧的地方——  
“啊——呃……”  
孟少飞大张着嘴，被直直捅到了要紧处，难忍的欲射冲动下，腹下的性器整个充血，筋脉贲起变得狰狞……可让他绝望的是，所有冲动都在到达顶点前，被生生扼住了唯一的出路。孟少飞一张俊脸憋得通红，脖颈处青筋暴出。

看着身下的人整个背部都拱了起来，好像一只炸了毛的猫，唐毅体内的邪恶因子又冒了出来。他单手固定住孟少飞的腰，另一手探向了他的腹下，惹来带着哭腔的惊喊——  
“呜呜呜……疼！别碰……疼啊……”  
被整个掂在手里的“孟小飞”，早因为过度充血却释放不了而变得敏感异常，任何轻微的触碰亦能带来强烈刺激，最后转化为麻痛。一时间，体内深处有太多不同的感官刺激迸发出来——小警察挨不住前后夹击，下身开始频频挺动身子，向上缩着躲着，嘴里的哀吟变得急切而渴求。身体被完全操控在身后男人的桎梏之下，按捺不住的嘶吼声，夹杂在“咕叽咕叽”的肉体拍击搅弄出来的水声中，压抑过后变得艰涩嘶哑却撩人异常，听在情人耳里，更像是催情物一般带着致命诱惑。

不消多时，一股强电流过境贯通全身，直击唐毅的中枢神经，多巴胺大量在体内分泌并迅速蔓延……胯下巨物爆胀一圈后，高潮酣畅将至，让他的动作全然失控——唐毅双掌牢牢钳住孟少飞激烈挣扎躲着蛮力攻击的腰，十指深陷入柔韧的皮肤里留下清晰指印，胯下顶击的力道更像是打桩一般狠狠贯入，大股大股炽热浓稠的浊液打在同样高热的穴壁上，烫得内里嫩肉一阵痉挛，本该毫无意外触发的高潮，却再一次被死死扼住了精关。

“唐……唐毅……让我出来……求你……让我射……”  
孟少飞嘤咽深喘着，难受的半撑起身子，想要伸手去触碰自己濒临缴械的分身。不想动作间，被唐毅仍在狠厉冲撞的蛮劲，重重顶到了充血肿胀的前列腺，下一秒一股暖流自身体深处急涌而出，随之而来仿佛将灵魂逼出窍一般的巨大能量，在身体里炸了开来——只有少数人有机会尝到的“前列腺高潮”，就这样毫无预警的降临在孟少飞的身上，曾有人将之形容为飞上天堂般的美妙。从未有过的极度舒爽，超出了身体所能承受的极限，大脑神经无力承接这波情潮巨浪而被瞬间崩断。孟少飞浑身紧绷僵持着，后穴兀地抽紧死死绞住体内的入侵物，瞪大的眸子里满是惶恐与无措，仰头惊叫却只张着嘴发不出声音，片刻便失了意识。

狂欲翻搅过后终得纾解，紧绷的情绪在舒张过后趋于平缓，初时充斥着愤懑与阴郁，此刻亦随着意识空白被冲淡。唐毅俯下身交叠着孟少飞瘫软的身体，埋首在他凹陷的背脊与后颈间，揉蹭着亲吻着，平复高潮过后的激喘。此刻脑海中只剩小警察高潮过后那张欲仙欲死的侧脸——泪眼弯眉春情难胜，左眼下方那颗不甚明显的泪痣，被生理泪水几度冲刷，点缀在绯红一片的眼尾下，显得格外醒目而娇怯，洁白的贝齿艳红的软舌，在半启的唇内忽隐忽现……明明做着最色情又浪荡的事，却仍是一副再纯情不过的表情，遇上这样的宝贝，真让人恨不能往死里弄他。

静默片刻，唐毅才发现孟少飞被爽晕了过去，嘴角的弯度渐渐上扬，手下的动作还是小心翼翼地将身下脱力的人转正拦进怀里。这才看到他硬挺充血的下体尚未消退，于是悄悄替“孟小飞”松了绑，一小股急不可耐的透明前精涌了出来，马眼周遭一片濡湿……所以，刚刚那高潮的反应是什么？没有射精却还被高潮击晕，这家伙会不会太弱了点？床上这么不经事，看样子有必要好好调教一番……直到未来某天，唐毅很偶然了解到了“前列腺高潮”的来龙去脉，再回想到孟少飞少有被弄晕的经历——自此小警察在床上的“遭遇”变得更加心惊惊，他腹黑的老攻总惦记着，让他再度体验这种“一飞冲天”的奇妙滋味。

待一切归于平静，身体感官被疲惫所包围，思绪却变得格外清晰。唐毅的视线不自觉滑向小警察红云满布又汗水淋漓的胸膛以及左胸上那一片泛着水光的莹亮肌肤，这具身体有多美妙，身下这个人又有多甜，唐毅比任何人都清楚。而孟少飞这条命，在唐毅心里比在他自己那里宝贵太多。被自己视为珍宝之物，却被对方毫不犹豫的随意挥霍和浪费，一次又一次“死不悔改”，每每都让他怒不可揭。下午发生的一幕幕画面，又不自觉在脑海中重播——上了膛的枪，黑洞洞的枪口，幽深不见底的枪管……自己手中握着的致命武器，被孟少飞一把抓住顶在了他的胸膛上，子弹仅仅隔着衣物和人体肌肉骨骼，与近在咫尺的脆弱脏器正面对上……如果拉扯间，他手颤碰了扳机呢？如果枪不小心走火了呢？甚至在失控的盛怒之下，他真的扣动了扳机……子弹出镗的巨大能量，会在顷刻间炸开那些不堪一击的人体组织并穿透进胸腔，精准直击跳动中的心脏，然后随之炸裂、粉碎，生命体征急剧下降，最后……唐毅不敢再往下想，脑子的画面感真实到让他胆寒。

“孟少飞，说到底，你从来没有想过我们的未来吧，有你也有我、两全的未来。你可知道如果当时擦枪走火，甚至我一不小心失手，现在你我还能这样互相拥抱，感受对方的体温甚至呼吸吗？我对你唯一的要求，不过只是希望你好好活着……这究竟是有多难？”——唐毅带着薄茧的手指，轻抚过孟少飞赤裸的胸膛，一边呢喃低语，却是每个字都带着隐隐的颤抖和后怕，他差一点又成了那个被孤单留下来的人。

孟少飞是在耳边絮絮叨叨的低语中悠悠转醒的，浑身虚脱像是磕了药一般使不上力，下体的胀痛感已不复存在，却在身体深处留下不可磨灭的记忆。他凝神听着唐毅用缓慢而轻巧的语调，说着他们已发生的过去，和可能错过的未来，沙哑醇厚本是撩人于无形的低音炮，此刻尽是落寞。

“从小到大，不论是亲生母亲、养父母，还是唐爷，我曾经拥有的一切，最后都是这样毫无预警地被迫失去，我从来都是被抛下的那一个，有谁给过我选择？为什么我要一次次被迫接受独自苟活于世的现实，有人问过我想不想要这样的人生吗？确实，现在这样的世道，能活下来已是幸运。但用前人的牺牲，以大家认为最稳妥的处理方式，换来我一时的苟延残喘……这样被安排的人生，我到底为了什么而活过这些年？我以为我只是亲缘浅薄，我以为你会是不一样的，我也以为你至少能懂，你好好活着，这件事对我的特殊意义……你不是自诩这世上是最了解我的人么？可到最后，你也不过用了同样的方式，让我明白，我并不值得被托付，也没有能力甚至权利对自己的人生负责……”

如果说，刚刚在那场如同性虐般粗暴的情事中，孟少飞流过的泪是因为疼或者爽，甚至是因为恐惧或者惊慌。但此刻听着唐毅喃喃自语般陈述着下午发生的一切，和这一切在他心上留下的疼痛甚至自我怀疑，这已远远超出孟少飞对自己“大义之举”的认定——他突然觉得，此刻因为唐毅的话而瞬间奔涌的泪水如此廉价，这颗因为心疼他而泛起酸涩，却仍正常跳动的心脏，更像个笑话。诚如唐毅说的，任何一个“如果”的后果，他俩现在已是天人两隔，他怕是连心疼的机会都没有了。原来自己的鲁莽和下意识的决定，会对身边人造成这么严重的影响，而唐毅是他最不愿意伤害却最终伤到极致的人。

在孟少飞的世界里，正义本身便是一种爱，感化整个世界的大爱，就像一直以来从前辈那里得到的教诲——坚守正义，如同点燃风中的一盏油灯。作为守灯的人，力量虽小却很重要。因为即便油灯点亮，仍需要时刻保持警戒，牢牢守护这岌岌可危的火苗。而孟少飞太过专注于自己守护的火苗，却忽略了他所爱之人心中同样好不容易燃起的星星之火。人，其实没有这么简单；人的情感，也不受一厢情愿之下的主观意识所左右。作为社会个体，人是这世间存在的最复杂的生物。

而在唐毅的世界里，原本就没有爱情，四年之久的执念只围绕着报恩与报仇，凭什么认为，靠着那点小情小爱便能把他拉出早已深陷的黑暗泥沼？在人生的重创面前，爱情的力量其实并没有你认为的那么大和重要。只是啊，但凡孟少飞的给予和索取，唐毅最终都会无条件的接受，可唯独性命攸关的事，是唐毅心里深埋着的从未愈合的殇与恸。原生家庭的不幸，他正用行进至此的一生在自我治愈，但其实他真的很需要爱，切实直白的、明确用讲的、让他清楚知道的爱。作为交换，他会努力跨出自己给自己设下的圈套，即便过程艰辛，但他已决心放下执念。

生命和爱情一样美丽却脆弱，即便共同怀揣着对彼此的珍视，他们的行为方式却是大相径庭的。唐毅更习惯于深思熟虑瞻前顾后的部署，但孟少飞却是快他一步的自然反射与本能反应。在攸关生死的问题上，事事妥协退无可退的唐毅，却坚守着自己最后的底线，而他也会让孟少飞清楚的知道这一点，坦诚已是维系彼此最基本的要素了。

只是，一番毫无保留的灵魂拷问过后，眼前的家伙，哭的有些太过凄惨。泪水浸染了整张脸，鼻头红红的，还在时不时的抽噎。下一秒，本该使不上力的某人，用全身仅剩的余力将他死死抱进怀里——  
“唐毅，我知道错了，对不起，真的很对不起……我不怕死，我只是怕过没有你的日子。可是我用错了方法，我更忽略了你的感受。对不起用这么极端的方式，逼着你放弃复仇。你知道的，一直以来我都是这样阻止你的……阻止你杀人，阻止你毁了自己的未来，阻止你变成一把锋利无情的刀……”

回想这段时间发生的事，可谓惊天骇世。长达二十八年的执念，最终将陈文浩逼上了绝路，他本能爱情、友情皆可得，本能颐享妻子美满的人生，却最终走上了一条生不由己的不归路。孟少飞很不希望看到唐毅也跟他亲生父亲一样，走上那条毫无退路的崎岖险道。人活着，终有一天要为自己的言行负责。

孟少飞这辈子永远都会记得，陈文浩临终之前给过他的那个拥抱——感受着来自这位苍老父亲双臂的力量，被他托付了儿子的未来甚至一生，那一刻他发现，原来他和唐毅都不需要别人眼中的完美爱情，他们要的不过这么简单，来自上一辈人的肯定与祝福，那是一份难能可贵又意义非凡的礼物——轻轻一句“交给你了”，满载着一个父亲的依托与寄思，像是纾解未尽的亲缘，更像是一种放下和释怀。因着这句话，孟少飞知道，陈文浩也即将跨出困住自己的那个圈套，他解脱了也赎了罪，并以此成全了唐毅的解脱，代为赦免了他的罪。那是他在世间唯一的亲人了，遗憾没有机会彼此真正相认重修于好，只因相遇太晚——却还是幸好，最终没有错过彼此。

“唐毅，你知道吗？原来我在很久之前，就被丽真姐嘱托了你的未来，所以我才成为那个被她选中揭开真相的人。而我也答应了另一位，永远都不会放弃你……”

默默听着孟少飞的剖白，感受紧紧抱着自己的身躯，即便满脸虚弱疲惫，眼神却出奇的坚定。他自然清楚“另一位”指的是谁，更记得他们最后相处，那短短几分钟的每一幕，并理解了这个自己应该亲口喊一声父亲的男人，最终选择自戕的理由和不得已。以决绝和赎罪的方式，换得自己唯一亲人此生在世简单而安稳的日子，这是继那颗险些令他丧命的子弹之后，用情至深的最后的礼物。

“但即便没有托付没有承诺，我仍是那个最担心你也最怕失去你的人。所以拜托，不要伤害自己，更不要自我怀疑，无论发生什么，你只要知道，我爱你。过去的我太冲动，今后的我会把 「有你也有我、两全的未来」放在心上，试着改变自己的处事方式，更多站在你的立场思考问题……所以——唐毅，我们结婚吧！未来的每个生日，你人生中的每一天，我都要陪在你的身边。我会一直盯着你，两只眼睛只盯着你一个人。”

虽然习惯于孟少飞时不时抛出来的犀利直球，但这番告白，和末了猝不及防的求婚，还是让唐毅难得的怔愣了许久。情景仿似那日医院天台，小警察直愣愣撞上来的告白之吻——无论何时回想起他们之间的这个初吻，唐毅都觉得，这是老天为他开启崭新人生的一个契机，是他暗黑光景里的一道白月光，更是他苦涩岁月里，那一颗欲罢不能的糖。唐毅素来不爱甜食，是因为在他认知里，生活本来的样子便是苦的，他的味觉早已适应了这种苦。然而孟少飞却是个例外，在唐爷走后的日子里，成了他人生唯一的甜，教他深爱入骨。

“孟警官，你这是在向我求婚吗？可是我还没有原谅你诶。而且……说了愿意做任何事的不是吗？今夜都还没过完，你夸下的海口也还没完全兑现。这样的道歉，这样的求婚，都未免太没有诚意了吧？”  
在心底里，唐老大从来没法真的记恨于他的小警察，但这么容易就让他哄骗过去，有违经商之人不做亏本买卖的价值准则。所以，权看孟警官的诚意了。

而惯于直球的孟少飞，这次是真的豁出去了，眼泪鼻涕还堪堪挂在脸上，刚刚更是被自己也没预想到的求婚乱感动了一把。听罢唐毅的话，二话没说勾着男人的脖子，便直直吻了上去——说这么多，还不如直接做。他的脸不要了，在老攻面前，多丢脸的事他都可以放心大胆着做；这老腰也不要了，反正他男人按摩技术一流，就当多个享受服务的借口吧；他任重而道远的“孟小飞”，也不要了……就算作利息，先填填唐老板的无底洞吧。

他们仿佛又回到了几个月前的那一周，终日没有离开过那张床和那间房。他们几乎不停地做爱，直到精疲力尽一方陷入昏睡，清醒了便去觅食，然后温饱思淫欲接着滚床单。连着几日的厮混，让唐毅多年的清情冷性彻底瓦解。

身边少数的亲友，都知道唐毅这些年除了漂白和复仇，几乎可以称之为洁身自好又无情无欲，但道上的风评，却一度把他传为男女不拒的浪荡子。只是这些处心积虑无中生有的诋毁，在唐老大眼里毫无杀伤力也从不予以理会。得不到当事人回应的意淫和谣传，最终反倒让传说中的行天盟少主平添一份神秘感。

原来并不是清心寡欲，而是没有遇到那个让他欲罢不能的人；原来不是性情淡漠，而是没有遇到那个让他疯魔成活的人。如果他注定是个浪荡子，那他甘愿只做孟少飞一个人的浪荡子。此生只为他硬，只因他软。是为性也，更是爱。

— The End —


End file.
